Sins Committed, Sins Forgiven
by InoArby
Summary: Yuki leaves the Academy, and is discovered by Kaname five years later. Finally reunited, they get a chance to talk about the "Why and How?" That is the gist of it. If you want to find out more you'll have to read and find out.
1. the meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vampire Knight. I own this story, but not any of the characters in it.

Sins Committed, Sins Forgiven

The years have gone by so fast for Yuki Cross, ever since she committed her sins with Zero Kiryu. That was over five years ago, that was the last time, that she was at Cross Academy. She hasn't seen anybody from the Academy since. The last person she saw was Kaname; the look on his face as she was leaving the grounds of the school, was the look of disappointment, fear, and sadness. She didn't even say goodbye to the Headmaster, let alone Zero.

What surprised her was that Kaname didn't even try to stop her from leaving. He just watched her leave; like when you watch a leaf fall from a tree as it gently floats to the ground. It disturbed her; even to this day she doesn't know why he didn't do anything, or say anything to try and stop her. IT MADE YUKI MAD. She kept thinking to herself.

"DAMN HIM, WHY DIDN'T HE STOP ME? IS IT BECAUSE I NEVER TOLD HIM OR WAS IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T CHOOSE HIM? IT MAKES ME SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!!!" yuki yelled out in frustration.

"Besides now that I think about it, I never really loved Zero I just felt sorry for him. Maaannn, I fell terrible; toying with his emotions when I really didn't care for him; I do care for him though as a friend. I was too young then to know what my actions would cost me in the end. I guess in the end I know that it cost me Kaname." she sighed.

"You were the one I always cared for and now I lost you; for good I bet." she let out a deep sigh. After that, she made her way to her room to get ready for bed.

What she was unaware of was that Kaname was watching her the entire time. He saw her whole angered fiasco, which she took out on the wall of her apartment.

It took him two years to finally find where she had gone. Ever since he found her, he has been keeping watch over her; staying close enough to were no vampire would dare come close to her, but yet far enough away that she wouldn't sense his presence. Every time that he sees her suffering or when she's in pain, makes him want to go and embrace her like he wanted all those years ago. He couldn't stop but wonder how much she has grown into a woman. The way she looked now with long dark flowing locks. A tall, yet not to tall body; she had an athletic trim to her, muscular and so graceful. Yet he couldn't stop staring at her chest, it was three times the size of what it had been at the Academy. He was baffled, yet so intrigued. The way those knockers of hers bounced as she was dancing through the kitchen, making her dinner.

He immediately reprimanded himself. "Stop it; you're turning into quite the perv. Arrrrrggg, its' because her Damn body is over there and I'm over here!"

He conscious was talkin' to him now. _"Well, why don't you go over there and touch her then?"_

"I can't because she doesn't know that I'm here; plus I don't want her to hate me." Kaname cried.

_"Oh pish posh, she won't care; quit being such a wuss."_ his conscience screamed.

"Look you, I spent my whole entire childhood, becoming friends with her for a specific reason you know

!!" Kaname yelled.

_"Alright, alright; don't get your boxers in wad."_ his conscience groaned. _"Geez, what did I ever do to you, to deserve this treatment?"_

Kaname snapped back at his conscience, "Well, for one you get on my DAMN case about everything; and two you get involved with my love life. THAT IS PRIVATE YOU KNOW!! And for your information, MY BOXERS ARE NOT IN A WAD!!"

_"Okay already I get it, I'll shut up now."_ said his conscience, a little bit annoyed. _"Just don't rip my head off, because you'll be ripping yours' off, too."_ snickered his conscience again.

"For gods' sake, shut up!" cried Kaname.

_"Aye yay, Sir! Shutting up now!!!"_ called out his conscience with great sarcasm.

"THANK YOU! At least know I'll have some time to think." said Kaname with a stressful breath.

It made him think to himself

"What has happened to you my Dear Girl? You've changed from an ugly duckling to a something so ethereal and graceful. Not that I don't mind, but how can I catch you when you don't even fall anymore?"

He let out a long deep sigh. "Man, what I wouldn't give to hold you my arms again." He let out another deep sigh, while rubbing his eyelids with the tip of his fingers.

He was getting stiff from the cold; it was in the middle of winter so it was getting hard to stay warm. You would think that he was smart enough to rent an apartment or something, but he was so stubborn to leave Yuki unguarded that he stayed on top of the roof that overlooked her apartment complex.

As the time went on he realized that there was one important thing about Yuki. The insistent habit of talking to herself when no one was around still haunted her; it was one thing that Kaname was glad that she still had. He caught himself snickering every time that she reprimanded herself for being clumsy, every morning when she woke up. It always took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Damn it, why does this always happen to me?" yuki said with a puff of hot air. She was thinking for awhile than she said to herself, "It's probably because I'm a vampire know, well I was one to begin with. I just never realized it until I awoke. When was that again, Oh yeah; I remember it was a few days after I left the Academy. That explains a lot….. Which reminds me, that I have to go and feed." she breathed out in disgust.

"Oh, how I hate to feed, but how else must I keep my cravings at a minimum. Well it's about time for me to suit up." she took a deep breath and got out of bed.

Kaname with his excellent hearing heard her talking to herself. He was startled by what he had just heard. He thought to himself.

_"Wait a minute, when did she awaken and how?"_ said Kaname with great wonder. " I'll just have to go and ask her myself, but wait if I do that it will alert to her that I know that she awakened." this puts a damper on things.

Before Kaname knew it, he was on Yuki's balcony. Then all of a sudden Yuki appears from around the corner to find Kaname standing on her balcony. She started to walk up to him, yet he was still in his state of argument with himself that he didn't sense her approaching.

"Is that you, Kaname?" Yuki said in a quieted tone voice.

Kaname thought that he heard someone call his name. He recognized it as being feminine, but he couldn't place to whose voice it was. Then he heard the voice calling him again. "Ah, Kaname, do you feel alright?" said the feminine voice again. Then it hit him, it has to be her voice. He than became aware of his surroundings and saw her standing there all confused. He kind of grinned.

"Yeah, it's me." he said to her in a deep registered tone. It made him happy that he could see up close again; and be able to talk to her again.

"What the HELL are you doing here, Kaname!!?" Yuki yelled. He thought to himself _"Okay, I'm in trouble now."_

"Umm, I don't know why I'm here myself actually." he said. He was surprised by the way she was reacting to his presence.

"Yeah right, you expect me to believe that bull shit!!" she yelled. "You're here for a reason, and I want to know what the reason is dammit." She didn't mean to act this way toward Kaname but she needed to feed. That was one reason why she was touchy. She could feel her insides starting to burn, because of the delay of her scheduled feeding.

Kaname was starting to wonder, why she was acting so crabby. Then he took a look into her eyes; something was wrong with them, they went there usual chocolate brown color. They had more of red glow to them now. Then it hit him, _"she needs to feed, now!!" _he thought.

"I know that you've awaken Yuki, but I will explain all later. Right now you need to feed, I can tell by the color of your eyes." he said with a definite tone. He started to tip his head back so that his neck was exposed. His big vein in his neck calling to her, pulsing loudly in her ears.

She was in a state of surprise that he was actually offering her his blood, when it should be the other way around. "I ….. Can't …… take it ……. Your blood. I just can't, not matter how alluring that blood of yours' is. I can sense it pulsing and your scent is intoxicating." " Kaname you're still pure, but if I drink from you; you will be tainted. For I have sinned and have been banished, never to see anyone again." she whimpered out.

"Yuki, please drink from my neck. It will make you feel better. Besides you will not taint me, for I have already sinned; by offering my blood to you." he told her. "You believe that you were banished, when it was you who left on your own accord. Those many years ago, yet I should be mad that you sinned with him of all people; but it's okay, I have forgiven you. Five years is a long enough time to suffer." he took in a deep breath and let out a sigh.

She looked up at Kaname with tears in her eyes. "Thank you" she told him before walking up to him. "I can't thank you enough, to have said the words that I so longed to hear." Standing up on her tip toes, she finally bears her fangs.

Kaname could tell that she was hesitating. So to give her reassurance he wrapped both of his arms around her waist really tightly, but not to tight to wear she might get bruised. "Do it, my dear girl. You don't know how long I have been waiting for this." after he said that he tipped his neck down a little bit so that she could actually feed easier.

"Alright, I will do my best to not hurt you to much, Okay." she whispered. She put her arms near his shoulders and pulled herself up a little. Then she sunk her fangs into him, drinking her fill of delicious, sweet, and rich blood. It was so good; she kept on drinking and drinking. She was suddenly brought to reality by a faint moan coming from Kaname. She thought to herself _"Oops, I might have taken a little to much."_ she then took her fangs out and licked what blood was left on his skin.

"Kaname are you alright?" she asked. She was staring at him, while waiting for him to answer. He was breathing, but it looked like he was unconscious. He was not uttering a sound, but he was a grinning while he was lying there. It was kind of cute in a way. She decided that since he wasn't responding to her calls that he be moved inside; it was not all that hard, because she is the strongest vampire of all the pure bloods. So picking up Kaname was no hard feat, she carried him to her room and set him down in her bed.

"Well, I'll leave you to get some rest Kaname." after she said that, she started to leave. But something suddenly grabbed her wrist and prevented her from going anywhere. She turned around real fast to find Kaname as the source of the vice grip. She then found herself right on top of him; it seems that Kaname pulled her to him while he was still in his deep slumber.

"Stay ….. Please …. Don't … go." he whispered under his breath. She couldn't help but smile at this.

"I'm not going any where, I'll be here when you wake up." she whispered back. _"It's not like I can anyway, since you have a hold of my wrist."_ she thought. The warmth welcoming, made her kind of tired; so she decided to relax and get some rest. She'll ask her questions in the morning, when he is feeling better. Her body began to relax and she started to droop. Then everything went black, with sleep overpowering her tired and stressed body.


	2. The Conversation

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but not its' characters.

A look into the previous chapter.

"_Stay ….. Please …. Don't … go." he whispered under his breath. She couldn't help but smile at this._

_"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you wake up." she whispered back. __**"It's not like I can anyway, since you have a hold of my wrist."**__ she thought. The warmth welcoming, made her kind of tired; so she decided to relax and get some rest. She'll ask her questions in the morning, when he is feeling better. Her body began to relax and her eyelids started to droop. Then everything went black, with sleep overpowering her tired and stressed body._

Sins Committed, Sins Forgiven

The darkness that Yuki felt seemed to go on for a long time. She felt so relaxed in it, that she didn't want that feeling to go away. Yet it did anyway, because she started to wake up and realize where she was.

"Ugh, man I feel like I just woke up." she said in a groggy tone. "Of course you did, but why is it so dark out?" she asked herself out loud. She was stretching now to relieve herself of the little kinks in her body.

"Ahh, I see that you're up. Have a nice nap, mistress?" said a husky voice from behind her. She turned herself around to find Kaname walking towards her. She thought to herself, _"So last night wasn't a dream or one of my fantasies kicking in; this is the actual Kaname standing in front of me. Last night actually happened!!?"_ She decided to ask, so that she wouldn't get a blasting headache. Plus, it was late at night and she was already confused.

"Umm, Kaname….. By any chance were you here last night?" she asked in a quizzical tone. Though it was lightly lit in the dark room, she took the time to take a good look at Kaname standing in front of her. He still was very tall; yet now he had a strong looking upper torso. So much muscle, Yuki was beginning to feel intimidated by his over muscular, athletic build. Then her gaze lingered up to his face, oh, how gorgeous he looked. Those dark blue eyes; calling out to you, as if he was lonely. _"Though you'd never be able to tell, because he has the ability to hide what he is truly feeling inside. Yet, every once and a while; I'm able to make accurate assumptions on how he is feeling." _she thought.

"Yes, I was here. Why do you ask?" he asked her, a little confused as to why she asked it in the first place. _"She's the one, who drank my blood; yet she doesn't remember. It makes me wonder if the seal hasn't been fully removed, yet."_ he thought to himself.

"No reason in particular, just curious that's all." she told him in a breathy like tone. She than took in a deep breath; sighed, and got out of her bed to get something to eat.

"Actually, I have been here for the last three years. Well not actually here, here as in more like on the roof across the way." he said in a shameful tone. He then looked at Yuki, who seemed to have stopped right in her footsteps. She stopped right in front of the doorway that leads to the hallway.

She literally froze in her tracks; she was in a state of shock and confusion. _"What the heck, why ….was ….he? When ….? For what reason? ….. Could he have … done that?"_ she kept asking those questions to herself, over and over they played in her mind. "So you mean to tell me that … you have been out there in all sorts of weather, just to watch me!? She asked in a type of tone you would use to scold misbehaving children. She saw Kaname give a slight nod, "Then why wait until now to show yourself?" she asked this question, with determination to get an answer out of him.

"Umm …well, to be honest I didn't want you to hate me, for intruding on your life; especially since, you looked like you didn't want anything to do with the Academy anymore. So…I just figured to keep a close eye on you." he told her half-heartedly. "To be honest, Yuki, It hurt me so much that you left; that I had to come find you. I missed ….. You so much." He started to walk up behind her; he took his arms and enveloped her with them. Hugging her so tightly that their body heat became one. He than brought his lips up to her ear, "It wounded me not to have you near my side, my dear Yuki." he said this into her ear, with absolute honesty and he said it quite seductively. It made Yuki's spine shiver both up and down, because of the heat of his breath emanating that close to her ear and neck. Even though that action made her skin crawl, to her it felt natural to be there, in his arms.

She then leaned into him, because she was still a little tired. As she did this her soft and creamy colored neck became exposed, this happened because she leaned her head on his shoulder. Kaname couldn't take it anymore; he took his lips away from Yuki's ear. His head descended to her neck and he placed his tongue on the soft surface. Licking her skin for so long making it really raw, all the while his fangs were getting longer as his lips started to part. Not being able to hold the urge back any longer, he penetrated her skin with his fangs and began to drink her blood. It was quite pleasurable in fact, because she moaned so quietly, but Kaname heard this and it made him continue on drinking her delicious, intoxicating, and rich blood.

_"Who knew her blood could be so delicious, it makes me not to want to stop."_ he thought to himself. He took a quick glance at her, she was so gorgeous. Though it looked to him that she was getting a little pale. _"I think I should stop, she doesn't look very well."_ Kaname thought. He reluctantly released his fangs from her neck, took his tongue, and lapped up the remaining blood near the puncture wounds. He than took the time to savor the taste of her blood in his mouth and on his lips. She rested for a little bit, and then she finally spoke. Her words coming out soft and silent, but only load enough for him to hear.

She talked as if he didn't puncture her skin at all. "You know Kaname, I could never hate you. But I left, because I thought that you would hate me even more if I stayed." she said this with utter difficulty. Like the feeling of complete shyness someone gets, when they're being held by the person they love, for the first time. She heard Kaname chuckle ever so lightly, yet it was hard enough that she could feel the reverberation on her back. The steady vibration relaxing her every muscle, like what a mechanical massaging chair does. "What's so funny, huh?" she asked whimsically.

"Nothing my dear, except for the fact that we both were pretty nervous; believing that the other person hated the other. I just find it very amusing that's all." he told her with a little delight in his voice.

She gently broke his grip and turned around to give him a glance full of curiousness. "Yeah sure, what ever you say." she told him. There was a long pause for a while, and then all of a sudden it was like she thought of something. Like her brain just had a light bulb go off. "Hey, what do you mean by that!!?" she asked feeling like he just called her stupid or something like that.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, I didn't mean anything by it. Man, what has you in a knot?" he said cynically. She then crossed her arms; she looked at him with almost teary eyes. _"Ah!! Crap what did I say wrong!!?"_ he thought. He enveloped her in a gentle warm embrace. "Look Yuki, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I was just trying to explain our own feelings." he said. "On that day when you left and I watched you go. I was just trying to say that we both had things we wanted to tell one another on that day. However, neither of us had the courage to speak up because we were both afraid that the other person would become mad." He told her with utmost sincerity while holding her in his embrace, never wanting to let go.

"Is that how you really felt……. after all these years?" she asked him. She took in deep breath, as a way to let all of this sink in. She didn't realize that she was hurting him this much, until now. She thought, _"At least now we don't have to suffer anymore. I'm beginning to remember that I too felt really hurt. I always regretted not telling Kaname anything after I left; well, maybe in time I'll be able to tell him."_ Returning his embrace, she put her face in his chest and she started to cry very softly.

Kaname was enjoying this moment of bliss, until he realized that Yuki was shuddering in his embrace. He didn't know what was wrong, but he soon found out that she was crying into his chest. He came to that conclusion because he felt that his t-shirt was a little damp. "Yuki dear, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" he asked, looking and feeling very worried.

Her words came out in short sobs. "I'm…… so……. Sorry. I……… don't……. know…….. Why I……… did…… it." she said with some difficulty. "I hurt …….you ……. And I ….. Can't ….. Forgive …myself ….for …that." She kept on crying, so Kaname took one arm from around her waist and brought it up to her face. He delicately lifted her chin so that he could she her face, no matter how tear stained it was.

"Look at me," he said not quite asking and not quite demanding either. She tore her eyes away from him and looked out the window instead. "Look at me… Yuki please." Kaname asked her demandingly. After a few minutes of silence, she reluctantly looked into his eyes.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. The pain I felt was of my own undoing." inhaling a deep breath before he continued, "I felt pain because I chose to feel it. You were the one I chose to love for the rest of my life, even now; I still choose that to be. You cause me so much pain and grief, because I'm afraid that you will leave for someone else." he took another deep breath and sighed. "I'm afraid Yuki, afraid of the fact that one day I might never see you again. It scares me….. Scares me so much that the only sensation that I feel is pain."

"When did you decide that I was the one you loved? I mean, I was nothing but a burden to you back then and I'm still………" she couldn't finish what she was saying because Kaname cut her off. It was a split second later that she realized that he was kissing her. Not only was he kissing her, but he was devouring Yuki's lips. _"Oh!!! My god is he really kissing?" _she thought. To her it was sheer delight; the guy that she really cares for is actually kissing her. _"You'd think that he wouldn't be so gentle, yet he is, so unlike when Zero kissed Me." _she thought to herself with the feeling of guilt.

Minutes passed and Kaname had to break the kiss to allow Yuki and him some air. He so reluctantly parted his lips from hers, as if wanting to savor the taste of her lips. He looked down upon her with the feeling of success. " Ka….Kana….me, Why did you just kiss me?" she asked. He wasn't expecting this reaction from her; he was speechless not knowing what to say.

His mouth was forming words but they wouldn't speak, then finally after a few tries he succeeded. "Uhh…Did you not enjoy that, Yuki?" he said awfully low. What came next out of her mouth was unexpected, even to him.

Dun….Dun….Dun….. Cliff Hangers oh!!! How I hate them!!!!

See you in the next exciting chapter of Sin Committed, Sins Forgiven.

Chapter three: An Old Friend Awaits


	3. An Unexpected Confrontation

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but not its' characters.

A look into the previous chapter.

_Minutes passed and Kaname had to break the kiss to allow Yuki and him some air. He so reluctantly parted his lips from hers, as if wanting to savor the taste of her. He looked down upon her with the feeling of success. "Ka….Kana….me, Why did you just kiss me?" she asked. He wasn't expecting this reaction from her; he was speechless not knowing what to say. _

_His mouth was forming words but they wouldn't speak, then finally after a few tries he succeeded. "Uhh…Did you not enjoy that, Yuki?" he said awfully low. What came next out of her mouth was unexpected, even to him._

Sins Committed, Sins Forgiven

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Confrontation

"Well…… let me think. Hmmmmmm, I'd say that that was rather passionate on your part. I mean you just did that to shut me up most likely." she said rather coldly. _"This outta be good, let's see if I can rile him up a little." she thought devilishly._ She watched him carefully, carefully enough that she would be able to see any type of reaction that came from him.

Kaname flinched at her reaction; he was in a state of resentment. _"She hated it didn't she? Mmmmaaannn just when I thought that I was getting somewhere." he said to himself. _Not being able to deal with the suspense of thinking about the different outcomes of this conversation, he just decided to ask a few questions and be done with it. "N... No I…. just …..It's not…. At all like that. I have upset you…. Haven't I?" he asked rather sadly, but hoping that her response was a positive one.

Yuki knew exactly what to say back so she said it. "Well, of course you have. You kiss me out of now where and you expect me to be happy about it. Honestly…. The way you men think disgusts me." she said this rather curtly. Her voice was so full of anger and deviousness.

A deep sigh escaped him, before he replied back to her. "Well excuse me for being male. Would you like me better if I was female? Hmmm…; would you rather be lesbian?" he said rather seductively. _"She is really testing my patience, if this continues I am going to explode. Not from just having to deal with her rather sadistic attitude… but her ongoing movements of seduction. The funny thing is that I actually find this new side of her rather cute..!" he thought to himself, subconsciously grinning at what he just thought._ She was flabbergasted by what he had just said, it was so unlike him to act that way; even to her.

"Hold on a minute here buster..!! Don't you even think about changing the subject; and no I don't want to be lesbian!! What made you even think that!!" she asked really demandingly. The atmosphere was getting rather thick with their constant bickering and the menial threats that they were dishing out at each other. Even the surrounding area absorbed their dark-like aura; it was like hell on Earth; except there was fire and heat, just darkness and icy cold air.

Kaname was about ready to explode. _"Man, women are so demanding….!!" he told himself, the way he thought that just now was totally like…. Like they were acting married. _"Alright!! That's it, either you shut up and listen to me; or we can just stand here and bicker until morning…!! It's up to you." he actually yelled at her. Kaname couldn't believe himself, he really told her off. _"Great… I knew this was gonna happen. See Yuki…this is what happens when you try my patience for too long." he thought to himself._ Yuki went completely silent, as she stared at Kaname with wonder and amazement. He recovered rather quickly, so he took the still shocked Yuki into the living room. He guided her to the couch, while he took his seat on the recliner.

_"Does he really believe that I'm mad at him…?" she thought to herself._ It came to her as quite hilarious, in fact, so funny that she couldn't help but burst out laughing on the couch. "Ha... Ha… Ha… Ha…. Ha, Oh my God!! You are so stupid, Kaname. I can't believe that you think that I'm infuriated at you." She was laughing so hard that she was literally crying. Taking a slow deep breath while wiping a tear away, she continued her thought. "What are you stupid or are you just a little slow on the reactions that women give?"

He choked at her words. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was totally shocked. "What's your problem? One minute you are pissed off at me and the next you're laughing in my face..!! What's the deal?" he asked rather repulsively.

Yuki walked up to him and pushed him to the floor, rather hard, too. She kissed him full on the lips for a good minute or two to calm him down. "Chill there, Kaname..! Down Boy, I'm just amused by your reactions. That's all..!! So do me a favor and just listen to me." She looke at him for anothe angered reaction, but he just laid there looking at her; as if he was saying go on continue your thought.

Dun Dun Dun, we'll see you next chapter. Let's find out what's in store for Kaname and Yuki. By the way, sorry about not updating quickly, I've been rather busy these last few months.


	4. Author note

I have serious writer's block. If anyone has any ideas on how I can continue this story further please let me know. All ideas are welcome


	5. This is good newsnest chapthe real

I have good news everyone…..I have finally succeeded in getting past my writer's block!!!! I've written at least three more chapters right now……They will be posted up shortly, once I've gotten settled into my new place……Hope you enjoy the next chapters of my story……..Update asap…


End file.
